Te esperaré
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: Edward se encuentra con un angelito, pequeño e inocente. Viñeta única.


**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió en un día nublado y ventoso que se me ocurrió ir a la playa ( sí, estoy loca ) , pero por suerte, llevé mi cuaderno y lapicera, y escribí lo primero que me vino a la mente. **

**Es extra corto. **

**Ahh.. me olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S . Meyer , pero no me molestaría robarme a Edward o Jasper un ratito. **

**Solo la trama de ésta locura es de la loca de mi cabeza. Cualquier copia, traducción, adaptación o algo así sin me autorización está prohibido.**

**DILE ****NO**** AL PLAGIO! . **

**_~ Te esperaré _  
**

El tiempo pasa, aunque no lo notemos. Mientras más rápido queremos, más lento pasa éste. Nos desafía.

Una asunto curioso el tiempo, ¿ cómo es posible que niños no alcancen a nacer, mientras nosotros estamos condenados a una existencia eterna?. Monótona y solitaria la interminable existencia de un vampiro.

Miré con gesto ausente por la ventana, el viento zumbaba fuerte y poderoso, despeinando las hojas de los árboles. El cielo estaba nublado y el Sol escondido, parecía acorde a mi estado de ánimo.

Abrí la gran puerta de mi casa, sintiendo el poderoso viento azotarme con el frío, y caminé lentamente hacia el jardín, observando las hojas de las plantas, y alguna ocasional flor sacudirse con el viento.

A pesar de vivir en el medio del bosque, a unos 10 km. había una tranquila y silenciosa playa, solía acudir cuando necesitaba pensar y descontectarme de todo.

Supuse que no habría humanos, con este clima había que estar mal de la cabeza para ir a una playa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr en dirección a la lejana playa.

Al llegar, pude ver las olas rompiendo furiosas contra las rocas, y la espuma salir disparada huyendo de su furia, antes de caer nuevamente en sus garras.

Me quité los zapatos y las medias, y pude sentir cada uno de los granitos de arena pegarse a mis pies.

Caminé hacia las rocas, dispuesto a sentarme un rato a observar las olas.

Al llegar a la roca más alta, me senté y vi algo que me dejó paralizado.

Una niña, una niña pequeña, con un aroma exquisito, la sangre más dulce que había visto en mi larga existencia. Casi como un acto reflejo, mis ojos se pusieron negros, mi boca se llenó de ponzoña, y me agazapé sin hacer ruido. Al acercarme, puede ver que la niña, con manitas pequeñas y algo lastimadas, jugaba con una pequeña piedra, completamente ajena a la realidad.

Sus cabellos castaños caoba le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, y se movían hacia los lados con el viento.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y unas largas pestañas.

Luego de un par de minutos, pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, giró el rostro, y me dejó ver sus ojos. Eran grandes, chocolates, y expresivos, que la hacían ver como un cachorrito.

A diferencia de cualquier humano que habría salido corriendo, ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, que demostraban la inocencia, como si no supiera que la quería atacar.

Pero a su vez, demostraban una inteligencia nada propia de su edad.

Con paso tambaleante, se puso de pié, y en ese momento me fijé en que ella estaba descalza, y que llevaba un vestido blanco, y que algo parecido a un aura de pureza la rodeaba. Tal vez era yo que me estaba volviendo loco, pero se me antojó que era un ángel.

Caminó con pasitos cortos hacia mí, y se situó enfrente, mirándome.

Yo aún continuaba agazapado, aturdido por su sangre, pero luego hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes, dejándome momentáneamente aturdido, sí, más de lo que estaba. Al verla sonreír, toda intención de atacarla desapareció, siendo sustituida por una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado. Me agaché a su altura y ella casi sin dudar, acercó su manita a mi cara, y la colocó en mi mejilla.

Su toque era cálido y reconfortante. Parecía estar consolándome.

- ¿ Se encuentra bien, señor? - preguntó pestañeando suavemente y sonrojándose más aún. Se me hizo adorable, tan dulce, tan pequeña, tan tierna, tan inocente.

- Sí, no te preocupes,¿ cómo te llamas ? - pregunté mirándola y sonriendo levemente, no quería asustarla.

- Bella, señor - respondió mientras bajaba su manita de mi cara.

Me sentí frío, y vacío. Era una sensación extraña y nada agradable.

- Dime, Bella, ¿ por qué estás solita con este clima? - pregunté preocupado. Tenía un extraño instinto de protegerla, de todos.

- Estaba esperándolo a usted - respondió Bella mientas tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿ A mí ? - pregunté confundido, ¿ qué podría querer ella de mí?

- Sí, quería verlo antes de marcharme - dijo triste. ¿ Verme? ¿ A mí?¿ Marcharse? ¿ A dónde? ¿ Éste angelito se alegaría de mí? ¿ Por qué?

- ¿ A dónde te vas, pequeña? - pregunté deseando que no se fuera, la quería a mi lado. Ella sonrió, y colocó otra vez su pequeña y cálida manita sobre mi fría mejilla.

- Nos volveremos a ver, espérame, Edward - dijo ella suavemente, se acercó, y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¿ nos volveríamos a ver? Eso esperaba. ¿ Cómo sabría ella mi nombre?

- ¿ Cómo... - intenté preguntar, pero ya era tarde, apareció una luz blanca cegándome y cuando ésta se fue, la pequeña Bella ya no estaba.

Miles de interrogantes se planteaban en mi cabeza, pero decidí desecharlas todas.

Ya tendría tiempo a preguntárselas a Bella cuando la volviera a ver.

Porque sí, la volvería a ver, esperaría por ella.

Después de todo, tengo una larga existencia por delante, pero ahora, tenía sentido.

Cuando ella vuelva, la buscaré por cielo y tierra, y ella será mi princesa, para siempre. La protegería de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño.

Porque aunque tuviera que esperar mil años más, los esperaría feliz con tal de ver sus sonrisa y sus ojos chocolates otra vez.

Sonriente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me encaminé a casa, acompañado por el Sol que hacía a mi piel brillar.

Un ángel se cruzó en mi camino, y me pidió que la esperara, yo lo haría sin dudar.

~FIN~

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Recién comienzo a publicar cosas en FanFiction, y como pudieron leer, esto no tiene mucho sentido. **

**Espero sus comentarios, bueno o malos, por favor, si son malos que tengan respeto y argumento. No teman decirme que algo está mal o que algo no les gustó, no me tiraré por un precipicio xD . **

**Otra cosa, ¿quieren que haga otro capítulo con el encuentro de Edward y Bella o que lo deje con el final abierto, para su imaginación ?**

**Saludos,**

**Mari.**


End file.
